Raptors & Revenge
by Tor Raptor
Summary: The Raptors are out for vengeance after Ally left them in favor of her friends. Buzzard, Osprey, and Kite have turned to the rest of their army for help. Now, they've kidnapped Austin and are holding him prisoner to convince Ally to come to their island and join them. Will Ally, Trish, and Dez find him in time, or will the Raptors become impatient and end it all?
1. Chapter 1

**So, here is my final, longest, and (in my opinion) best story in the entire four-part series! I hope you all enjoy it as much as my sibling and I do!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, just the plot and Raptors**

Chapter 1:

I had been nearly six months since the group's trip to the Everglades. So much had happened during that one week that it was difficult to keep track. Ally, Trish, and Dez had been kidnapped by a group of three survivalists that called themselves the Raptors. Austin had attempted to rescue them and was foiled by the combined efforts of the Raptors and his three friends. The authorities had helped out and Austin rescued Trish and Dez, but Ally had wished to stay. Austin had developed a horrible fear of sharks, them overcame that fear as he swam through shark-infested waters to bring Ally back from migrating to Cuba.

It was a roller coaster of a week, and now, six months later, they were invited back to the Everglades by some woman named Eleonora. She wanted a private performance from Austin and Ally, and had been willing to pay quite a sum to get it. The group had stayed in the same hotel room as last time, they just avoided the beach near the Raptor camp, for I held quite a few traumatic memories for all four of them.

They were to meet Eleonora at her outdoor facility about one mile inland. They were to perform a few songs, then have one-on-one interviews with this woman. At first, Ally was suspicious of the whole one-on-one interview idea, but her suspicions were silenced by Trish's money cravings.

Currently, the group was in the living room of their suite discussing the whole situation.

"Something about this doesn't seem right," Ally insisted.

"What's wrong with this? It's just a fan that wants a private performance," Trish said.

"It just bugs me that she wants one-on-one interviews. What can she get from us alone that she can't get from us together?"

"Maybe she just wants us to be completely uninfluenced," Austin said.

"When she called me, she said that she was doing a research project on what celebrity partnerships actually think about each other," Trish explained. "Maybe she just wants you separate so that you don't have to watch the feelings of the other person."

"Trish is probably right, what do we have to worry about?" Austin asked. "What could possibly go wrong?"

As they would later find out, there were many, many things that could go wrong. Utterly, horribly wrong.

**I'm sorry that was so short, but I promise that the chapters get longer from here. Tell me what you think, does the name Eleonora sound familiar? I'm sure it does, if you read Selachophobia & Swims. Share your thoughts on this story in a review or PM me, I'll be happy to answer most non-spoiler questions. Until next chapter, please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Backstory time! This is where we find out the history behind the Raptor program, and introduce a few new characters. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plotline and the Raptors**

Chapter 2:

Everglade's return to the Isle of Rapere was a very triumphant one. Six months ago, they had returned from Florida without any new ensigns. General Griffon had been extremely enraged, as the leader of the Raptors, he took his power very seriously. No matter how many times Captain Condor apologized, he could not calm the furious general. Only when he promised that he would come back next time with three ensigns, enough to complete the army, did Griffon finally calm down.

Now, as he and the rest of his brigade, known as Everglade, returned from their post in Florida, the entire Isle was in celebration. Along with his three kids, Buzzard, Osprey, and Kite, Condor had three people. They looked to be in their early twenties, a common age that decided to come to the Isle.

You see, the Isle of Rapere had a very complicated history and hierarchy. Fifteen years ago, a man named Griffin vulture had become fed up with the way the world functioned. He wanted to live more like the animals around him, they didn't fight within their species like humans did. So he started the Raptor program, which is like an ongoing wilderness survival class. Anyone who joined would live off the land, using nothing but the things they found around them to survive.

He renamed himself Griffon, after the Griffon vulture (his last name was the inspiration for the theme of the program) and sailed around the Gulf of Mexico until he found a decent-sized, unclaimed island. He called it the Isle of Rapere, and it is the home base for all Raptors.

He recruited two survival experts to join him. He became the General, and the two survivalists became Colonel Cooper and Colonel Caracara. Griffon had been an army man, so he decided that his army would use some army officer titles.

He sent his colonels to two locations on opposite sides of the Gulf, expecting them to return with two recruits each. Colonel Cooper went to southeastern Texas and returned with Major Mottle and Major Mauritius. Colonel Caracara went to Cuba and returned with Major Martial and Major Merlin.

General Griffon then sent each major out to find two captains each, and Major Martial exceeded those expectations. He came back from Louisiana with Captain Condor, and his five, six, and seven year old kids. He also found a man who became Captain Eagle.

Major Mauritius found Captain Nankeen and Captain Hobby. Major Mottle found Captain Strix and Captain Tawny, and Major Merlin found Captain Swainson and Captain Ferruginous. So, after just three years of the Raptor program, General Griffon had grown his army form one to eighteen. One year later, Captain Nankeen found a newlywed couple that came back to the Isle with him. After just a few months on the Isle, the couple, Eleonora and Falco, asked General Griffon for permission to have children. They ended up with identical triplets, Lanner, Lesser, and Lagger.

At this time, the only other kids in the Raptor program were Buzzard, Osprey, and Kite, ages seven through nine. As the triplets grew older, they bonded with the two older boys. Osprey chose to remain uninvolved with the younger boys, claiming that they were too hard to tell apart.

After fifteen total years, the Raptor program now has sixty three members, counting the new recruits that Captain Condor was currently taking to the Isle. Now, with each of the eight brigades complete with a captain, a lieutenant, and five ensigns, General Griffon had finally completed his mission. Once he had been introduced to Condor's new ensigns, Harrier, Vulture, and hawk, Griffon immediately sent out the messenger hawks to his brigades stationed around the Gulf, calling them back to the Isle to celebrate and prepare for their guest.

After Condor's failed attempt at bringing Kestrel to the Isle, the entirety of the Isle had vowed to seek revenge. Their plan was to kidnap the one that Kestrel loved the most: Austin Moon. Currently, Eleonora, Lanner, Lagger, Lesser, Falco, Captain Nankeen, and Lieutenant Seychelles (their brigade was known as Gearworks) were in the Everglades attempting to single out the teenage boy from his friends. The celebrity partnership research project was the perfect cover-up. Once alone, Austin would be sedated and put on a boat here. Once on the Isle, he would be kept under twenty four hour surveillance with at least two guards, this is the reason that General Griffon needed all brigades on deck. As soon as his friends noticed that he's not coming out of the interview room, they'll come looking for him. With subtle (or not-so-subtle) hints, they'll find him here. Once Kestrel is here, they'll use Austin as leverage to get her to stay. Leverage is a powerful thing.

**Please don't panic, you will not need to remember who all of those characters are. The only ones that will be important are Lanner, Lesser, Lagger, Eleonora, General Griffon, and Major Martial. The rest, you can forget about (but they'll still be in the Complete Guide to the Raptors, in case you want to keep them in mind) I'm going to try to establish and keep a regular update schedule for this story, so I have to ask: would you prefer one chapter a week, or two? If I don't get a definitive answer in reviews, the default will be once a week, probably every Saturday or Sunday. Any questions/complaints/comments, just leave them in a review or PM me, I'll be happy to respond. Until next chapter, keep calm and Raptor on!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is where the real action can begin! This is where those characters I mentioned (Lanner, Lesser, and Lagger) are really going to start developing their personalities and become characters of their own. As usual, I don't own Austin and Ally, just the storyline.**

Chapter 3:

Eleonora must have been a millionaire. Her outdoor facility was about ten acres of forest with a large clearing in the middle. The only buildings were a small bathroom, and a one-room building with no windows. The only other structure was a small stage on the edge of the clearing.

Currently, Austin and Ally were up on that stage, performing for an audience of one. Eleonora sat in a chair in front of the stage, not seeming to enjoy the performance as much as Dez and Trish expected. When the last song ended, she stood and clapped unenthusiastically.

"Now Austin, would you allow me to interview you in that building over there?" Eleonora asked politely, gesturing to the windowless room across the clearing.

"Certainly," Austin replied, hopping off the stage and following Eleonora.

"Right in here," she said, opening the door to the room. Austin entered the small building, which appeared much smaller on the inside. Eleonora closed the door behind her and sat down at a small desk.

"Please take a seat," she said. Austin sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"This room is a lot smaller than it looks from the outside," Austin commented.

"It has thick walls."

"Okay."

"So, tell me what you think of your partner Ally."

"She's amazing, I couldn't ask for a better partner. I doubt there even is a better partner out there."

"Interesting. What's her greatest skill?"

"Her songwriting ability. She writes the best music, it perfectly reflects me. She knows how to empathize."

"One more question. Do you prefer your hands in front of you or behind you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Would you prefer your hands tied up in front of you or behind you?" Eleonora asked, pulling out a rope from in the desk. Austin got up from the chair, and began slowly backing away from the advancing woman.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble. Why do you want to tie me up?"

"I'm just following orders."

Austin had run out of room to back up, his back now against the wall. Suddenly, the wall behind him began to retract into the ceiling, revealing an extension of the room he was in. A little boy stood in this room, no older than twelve.

"Hey mister! Turn around!" the little boy commanded.

"Oh, hi little boy," Austin said, turning around to face him. "You should get out of here, this lady is trying to tie me up."

"Don't be silly. It's you who should get out of here. Besides, you've got bigger problems than my mom tying you up."

"What would those be?" Austin asked, turning back to Eleonora and finding that the same little boy was standing next to her.

"Me," the boy said, advancing toward Austin with a menacing grin.

"How'd you get over there so fast?" Austin questioned nervously, backing further into the extension of the room. Suddenly, the boy lashed out, smacking Austin across the cheek.

"Hey, watch it. I'm much older than you."

"So? At least I have the advantage of numbers," the little boy said. "Lagger, now!"

Out of the blue, another boy that looked exactly the same, jumped onto Austin's back, sending him stumbling forward. A third boy, also with the exact same face, kicked Austin behind the knee, causing him to fall onto the floor. As he fell, the boy on his back back-flipped off, landing as perfectly as a cat. He proceeded to walk forward and place a foot between Austin's shoulder blades, pinning him to the floor.

"Nice kick, Lesser," he said, high-fiving the boy who had kicked him.

"Since you didn't answer my question," Eleonora began, kneeling down next to Austin. "I'll settle for the default: behind the back." She grabbed his wrists and tied them behind his back, making extra sure to double-knot.

"Where's the chloroform?" the boy, who was identified as Lesser, asked.

"Lieutenant Seychelles should be bringing it soon," the boy who was pinning Austin, who was said to be called Lagger, explained.

"Who just brought the house down?" a voice asked. It came from a man in about his mid-thirties, who was walking in from a back door to the room. In his hand, he carried a cloth and spray-bottle.

"We did!" Lagger exclaimed, removing his foot from Austin's back, He kicked him in the ribs, flipping him onto his back. He then replaced his foot, instead on Austin's chest.

"Hurry up and knock him out, he's making me nervous," Lesser said.

"Okay, I'll do it," the man said. He sprayed the cloth with the spray bottle and walked over to hand the cloth to the third boy.

"Here Lanner, you can do the honors," he said, handing the cloth to the boy.

"Thanks Lieutenant Seychelles," Lanner said, graciously taking the cloth. He knelt down and placed the cloth under Austin's nose. "Good night, mister," Lanner said, gently patting him on the head as his eyes slowly closed.

"Good job kids, we got him!" Lieutenant Seychelles exclaimed, high-fiving all three boys.

"Did you see that?!" Lagger questioned. "I took him down with one hit! I've seen houses of cards that took more effort to knock down!"

"He totally thought that I was you!" Lanner said. "What an idiot. I can't believe that Kestrel girl cares about this guy more than anyone else."

"Guys, I've heard that this guy is well-known in the regular human world. Apparently, his main talent is singing," Lieutenant Seychelles said.

"You've got to be kidding! If you're in the wild about to be attacked by a bear, which would be more effective, sprinting away and climbing up a tree, or 'bear, please don't eat me!'" Lesser sang.

"You're funny Lesser," Eleonora said. "Now let's get this guy back to Dad and Captain Nankeen on the boat near Everglade's camp."

"Okay Mom," the three boys said in unison. Together with Lieutenant Seychelles, they carried Austin out the back door and through the forest toward the coast, making sure to leave no signs of struggle in the room. The only thing they left behind was a single brown feather, the trademark of Raptor.

**So, what did you think? Pretty intense, huh? Lanner, Lesser, and Lagger are my absolute FAVORITE characters in this entire story, they are adorable! Next chapter, we'll find out more! Until then, please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Raptors have taken him! How are Ally and the gang going to react when they find out? We'll see in this chapter! I also threw in a little bit more character development among Lanner, Lesser, and Lagger! Hooray! Enjoy! I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you might recognize.**

Chapter 4:

"They've been in there for a really long time," Ally said. "I'm starting to get worried."

"Ally why are you worried? There's nothing suspicious about an extensive interview," Trish said.

"Maybe the fact that the room looks like a bomb shelter!" Ally exclaimed.

"Why would Eleonora want to do anything wrong? She's just doing a research project," Trish said, "What's so suspicious?"

"Something just feels wrong. Like the day on the beach, it just feels off."

"If it makes you feel better, we'll check on them."

"That would be great."

The group walked over to the windowless interview room, and pressed their ears to the door.

"I don't hear anything," Trish commented.

"Me neither, maybe it's a silent interview," Dez suggested.

"Dez, there's no such thing as a silent interview," Ally retorted. "We need to go in there and make sure everything's okay."

Ally slowly opened the door and peered inside. When she didn't see anyone, she flung the door open, revealing the empty room in front of them.

"Oh my gosh, they're gone," Trish said in shock.

"Where'd they go?" Ally asked. The trio entered the room, cautiously observing their surroundings. Ally reached over the desk and hesitantly picked up the brown feather. She scrutinized it, careful not to damage it in any way.

"What's that?" Trish asked.

"I-It's a feather," Ally stuttered nervously.

"What kind of bird is it from?" Dez asked.

"It- it looks like a hawk feather."

"Why would there be a hawk feather in here?" Trish questioned skeptically.

"There's only one possible explanation," Ally began. "Raptors."

"But the Raptors are gone, they went to Cuba," Trish said.

"Maybe they came back," Dez suggested.

"It doesn't matter who did it, Austin's gone," Ally cried, throwing the feather onto the floor. "He's gone, and we have no idea where they took him!"

"Ally, calm down! We'll find him, I promise!" Trish assured, embracing the nearly hysteric girl. Ally suddenly regained her composure, and jumped out of Trish's grasp.

"I have a plan, let's get back to the hotel," she insisted.

"What about Austin?" Dez questioned.

"If it is in fact the Raptors that took him, they won't kill him. If they wanted him dead, they'd have done that a long time ago. I need to do a little research myself, something tells me that Eleonora wasn't really doing a project."

~0~

When Austin awoke, he found himself underground in a small room. It was the closest thing you could have to a prison, the only furniture being a small, metal cot sticking out from the wall. Austin stood up and attempted to walk away from the wall, but found that his left ankle was shackled to the wall behind him. He glanced around the room and saw three little boys in the corner, two of which had their backs to Austin. The one he could see looked exactly like the ones who had attacked him. They appeared to be playing some sort of card game with sheets of tree bark.

"NO fair! You can't put that one down!" Lagger yelled. "It's against the rules!"

"Lagger, no it's not. You played a triple nightshade, I can still play a triple coyote to beat you," Lesser assured.

"You still cheated," Lagger complained, throwing down his deck.

"What's the matter, what's all the fighting about?" Austin asked.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up. We thought you were dead for a little bit," Lanner teased.

"Yeah, you sleep like a woodchuck during wintertime," Lesser added.

"What am I doing here?" Austin questioned.

"Don't worry, you shouldn't be here long. It's only about a six-day time period that General gave you here on the Isle of Rapere."

"Where?"

"The Isle of Rapere. That's where we live," Lanner said.

"Why are you keeping me here? Why do you need me?"

"We don't need you, we need Kestrel. We're just using you as bait to blackmail Kestrel into coming back. It's like going fishing: you're the little worm, and Kestrel is the meaty trout," Lanner explained.

"Have you ever been to Australia?" Lesser asked.

"Um, no. Why do you ask? That seems like an odd question," Austin remarked.

"No reason," Lesser taunted maniacally. "I just want to make sure that you have no immunity to IT venom."

"Okay, that sounded a little threatening. Who are you guys anyway? Why do you all look exactly the same?"

"Are you seriously that dumb?" Lagger asked. "We're obviously identical triplets."

"Is that even genetically possible?"

"Of course it is. Aren't you supposed to know more than we do, being in high school and all?" Lesser said.

"Whatever. Who are you?"

"I'm Lesser, that's Lanner, and that's Lagger," Lesser explained, pointing to each of his siblings in turn. "But don't bother keeping us straight, it requires weeks of experience with us and you just don't have that much time. Your life-timer is set a six days. Besides, it's way more fun when we get to confuse people."

"How old are you?"

"We're ten years old. But we're probably stronger than you are, and easily far more likely to eat you in a survival-of-the-fittest situation than you are to eat one of us. But of course, we wouldn't need to resort to cannibalism. We've been trained in wilderness survival since before we could walk. Our baby bottles were filled with coyote milk from a herd not far from here and when we first ate solid food, General Griffon put two berries in front of us. One was nightshade, and the other was a wild cherry. The kids who ate the right one got to live, and if we had picked the wrong one, well, you can finish the story," Lanner explained.

"Prove it," Austin scoffed.

The three siblings exchanged evil grins and began advancing toward Austin, their steps in perfect unison. Lagger and Lanner each grabbed an arm, while Lesser reached around and held the chain out of the way.

"One, two, three, go!" Lagger commanded, twisting Austin's arm over his shoulder on the word go. Lanner did the same and before Austin could think to fight back, he was already mid-flip. He landed flat on his back with a thud, the impact creating a resounding echo around the room.

"You're lucky they were gently," Lesser said. "Next time you doubt us, we might not be so forgiving. We've been raised on one principle and one principle only: eat, drink, fight. Here, we rule, so go ahead and tuck your tail between your legs because when we're around, you are omega. I hope I've made myself and my brothers understood."

The triplets left Austin on his own, returning to their game in the corner of the cell. Ausitn slowly rose to a sitting position, leaning against the wall. He stared in shock at the three innocent-looking boys, now knowing from firsthand experience that they were a force to be reckoned with.

**So, how about this Raptor initiation thing? Choosing between two berries, one deadly poisonous at the age of one, sounds crazy, right? Well, that's a taste of Raptor lifestyle. Feel free to share your thoughts in a review! See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now we switch perspectives for a little in this chapter, we can find out what Ally and the gang are up to, then revert back to the Raptors. Anyway, I don't own Austin and Ally. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 5:

Ally sat at the computer, frantically typing something with her eyes locked on the screen in intense focus. Once the screen had loaded, she stood up and walked over to Trish and Dez.

"Guys, you have to see this," Ally said, beckoning them over to the computer.

"What is it?" Trish asked.

"I've been doing a little Raptor research. Not on the people, but on the bird. And I found a species of falcon that may seem familiar," Ally explained.

"Eleonora's falcon," Trish read, looking intently at the computer screen.

"The woman's name was Eleonora. I think she was a Raptor spy," Ally said.

"Just because she has a name that matches a falcon doesn't mean she's a Raptor spy," Trish said.

"Think about it, it all matches up. A woman named after a falcon wants a one-on-one interview with Austin, and they go missing with nothing left behind but a hawk feather. All signs point to the Raptors."

"One thing still doesn't make sense. What's their motive? They were perfectly happy with you leaving with Austin, they even sent you a gift."

"Dez, what are your thoughts?"

"I still think that the Raptors are evil alien warlords," Dez added.

"It doesn't make sense. Why would the Raptors take him?!" Ally questioned, choosing to ignore Dez's useless input. "What do they want?!"

"I don't know Ally, but I do know that we will find Austin eventually."

"Shouldn't we just call the police?" Dez suggested.

"That might not be a good idea, what if the Raptors kill him because we got the authorities involved in this?!" Ally asked, starting to panic.

"Ally, don't panic. They won't kill him," Trish assured.

"How do we know?" Ally questioned.

"If they haven't killed him yet, they obviously want something. We just need to find out what."

Suddenly, the computer beeped loudly, causing everyone in the room to jump with fright.

"What was that?" Dez asked.

"Someone just updated this page," Ally explained, grabbing the mouse and scrolling down to the bottom of the website.

"Who edited it?" Trish questioned.

"I don't know, it was anonymous."

"What did they change?"

"Let me see."

Ally scrolled through the information page about Eleonora's falcon until she reached a section labeled 'companions'

"Why would there be a section called 'companions'?" Dez asked.

"I have no idea, but it's a new section and there's only one sentence in it. It says, 'All Raptors need a Kestrel as a companion.'," Ally read.

"What does that mean?" Dez questioned.

"I don't know," All aighed, just as the computer beeped again and the 'companions' section disappeared from the site.

"All Raptors need a Kestrel as a companion n," Trish repeated.

"They capitalized Raptors and Kestrel, so whoever edited it isn't just messing around. They're talking about the Raptors we know," Ally said.

"Does that mean that they meant you when they said Kestrel?" Dez asked.

"I don't know, maybe?"

"If the Raptors need a Kestrel as a companion, we may have just found their motive," Trish said, wild-eyed.

"What do you mean?" Ally questioned nervously.

"They want you," Trish replied.

~0~

"Has it been done?" General Griffon asked from the shadowy corner of the room, his gravelly voice grating like nails on a chalkboard, but seven octaves lower.

"Yes General," Major Martial replied nervously. "I made the webpage, added the Kestrel note, then took it away."

"Good. Very good. Are you sure the children saw it?"

"Yes General, I'm sure."

"And if it turns out you're wrong?"

"I'm not wrong, sir. She saw it. If they can figure out what it means is the real question."

"If it were easy to figure out, what fun would that be?"

"No fun General. Now what do we do?"

"We wait twenty-four hours, then deliver out next clue."

"What is our next clue?"

"That's confidential. Now, may I ask, who's watching the boy?"

"I believe it's Captain Nankeen and Lieutenant Seychelles."

"Good. Do you know how the triplets did on their watch shift?"

"Well, we haven't gotten any reports of a prison break, so I think they did all right," Major Martial said, laughing slightly at his own joke.

"Do I look like I' laughing?" General Griffon asked sternly.

"No General. Question" What do we do with the kid until we get Kestrel?"

"Keep him locked up. We'll only resort to torture if he resists, or to give our guests a little motivation to get here soon. Once they arrive on the Isle, we use him as leverage," General Griffon explained with a malicious glint in his dark eyes.

"Yes General."

"Good. Until then, let's check in on our little houseguest." General Griffon left the room, leaving Major Martial to release a sigh of relief at his departure. He walked through the labyrinth of hallways that made up the Isle's underground lair. At last, he reached a heavy-duty door labeled Prison and entered the dank room.

Not much had changed since the last time General had checked on the room. The only differences were the fact that its inhabitants were all conscious, and the people guarding him.

"Greetings General," Captain Nankeen said formally, jumping to his feet and saluting his general.

"Greeting Nankeen," General replied. "Well look who finally decided to leave dreamland and join us in the real world."

Austin shifted uneasily in his sitting position, the chain clinking as he moved. General Griffon lunged forward, grabbing Austin by the front of the shirt, and yanked him to his feet.

"You'd better respect your superiors boy! I own this Isle and for the time being, I own you! Believe me, I can make your life as miserable as I please, the least you can do is acknowledge my presence!" General spat, shaking Austin violently.

"Yes sir," Austin said shakily, dropping to the floor as General released him.

"That's General to yo9u, you miserable wretch. Nankeen, Seychelles, keep him in line. If he even thinks about stepping out of it, punish him as severely as you wish. At this point, Lanner, Lesser, and Lagger have done a better job guarding than you two," General commanded, strutting out of the prison with the arrogance of a peacock.

"Yes General," Nankeen and Seychelles replied, saluting as their General left. Onceheshut the door behind him, they dropped their arms and sat down again.

"He can be extremely bad-tempered," Lieutenant Seychelles warned."

"I noticed," Austin responded flatly.

"You'd better shape up. Here on the Isle of Rapere, we respect out superiors. And in your position, the cockroaches in the walls are superior, along with every human being on this island. Respect them, or face the consequences," Captain Nankeen preached.

"You're lucky you got off so easy. And, since we're not very high-ranking, we'll let you off a bit easier. General Griffon won't be so nice, neither will either of the Colonels or even the Majors," Seychelles added.

"Sorry Captain," Austin said. "I'm just not used to a military social order."

"Well get used to it. You're going to be here a while, possibly for the rest of your life."

**All hail General Griffon! He's the tough-love-that's-so-tough-it-feels-more-like-burning-hated kind of person. He'll be present throughout the rest of the story, so don't forget him! Major Martial doesn't really do anything important, so you can forget about him, but keep General Griffon in mind! Until next chapter, please read and review! Also, I just got a new laptop of my own for the holidays, so I don't have to compete anymore to use it, so I'll be able to spend more time on fanfiction!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The search continues! Hoorah! I have nothing else to add in this author's note, so just enjoy the chapter! I don't own Austin & Ally.**

chapter 6:

"So we know what the Raptors want," Ally summarized, "but what are we supposed to do? We don't know wherethey are."

"Maybe they'll send more clues," Dez said hopefully.

"I hope so. We have to save Austin."

"The main question we have to answer is simple," Trish explained, "Where the heck are they keeping him?"

"I don't know Trish, we might never find him!" Ally exclaimed.

"Relax Ally, we will find him," Trish assured. "The Raptors will make sure of that. If we can't find them, what's the point? They clearly want you, not him. Why else would the Kestrel message have appeared?"

"Maybe it was a coincidence."

"We ruled that out, they capitalized Raptors and Kestrel. It was no accident."

"Okay, but what do we do next?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Guys, what's that outside the window?" Dez asked, pointing to a bird standing on the balcony outside. The group slowly approached the window, careful not to startle it. Despite their efforts, it flew off, but it left behind a small, rolled-up piece of paper. Ally opened the door and retrieved it, her face slowly evolved from a nervous expression, to one of pure terror.

"Ally, what does it say?!" Trish asked frantically.

"It says, 'In a small little room, all shrouded in gloom, sits a teenage boy. His name you ask, oh let me see, he goes by Austin Moon. In order to set this lonely boy free, you must do as I say. For time's running out, you've no time to pout, his time runs out in five days.'" Ally read.

"Five days! They'd better send more hints!" Trish exclaimed.

"Ally, there's more on the back," Dez directed.

She flipped the paper over and read the other side aloud, "Isolation is key. Water is the best defense against intruders. good thing we're surrounded by it."

"That could mean anything," Trish said.

"No, it could mean one of two tings. Either they have a moat, or they're on an island," Ally explained. "More likely, they're on an island. Not many places have moats anymore."

"But still, there are hundreds of islands in the world. They could be in the middle of Greenland or Madagascar for all we know! We could search for years and never find him."

"But they aren't anywhere in the world. If they have Austin on this island within a day, then it has to be and island near here."

"Okay, but still, we could look forever and still never find it."

"We'll just have to wait and hope that the Raptors send us more clues."

~0~

"Did they take the letter?" Kite asked Talon, who nodded his head and cawed in response.

"Very good. With that, they'll be just begging us to tell them where we are. How they'll get there is up to them. What they don't know is that we'll be waiting. Wont' we Talon?" Kite monologue, gently stroking the hawk's head. "Us and all your friends."

"Kite!" Buzzard yelled from further down the beach.

"What do you need?!" Kite yelled back.

"Captain Condor wants you to take Talon back to the roost!"

"Okay, I'm on my way!" Kite began walking back toward the obelisk. The obelisk marked the main entrance to the underground section of the Isle. No one except for prisoner slept in this area, everyone else got much nicer accommodations in the brigade campsites. Nobody in Camp Raptors enjoyed the indoors, they all preferred their outdoor tents, all made from scratch. The only important things in the underground section were the technology room, which only Major Martial knew how to operate, the prison cells, and a bunch of rooms filled with nothing but filing cabinets. As Kite walked through the maze of hallways, he had no intention of taking Talon to the roost, which was aboveground anyway. He had to visit someone first.

He knew the underground tunnels like the back of hos hand, so he had no trouble finding the room he was looking for. Only one prison actually had an occupant, all other were empty. Kite cautiously took the handle and turned it, expecting it to be locked. What he found instead was that it opened without resistance. He entered the small room, Talon perched majestically on his forearm.

"Good day Captain Nankeen, Lieutenant Seychelles," Kite greeted, saluting them with his free arm.

"Hello Kite, nice of you to pop in for a visit," Captain Nankeen said affably.

"Hello Austin, do you remember me?" Kite asked.

"Yes, you were one of the forest demons," Austin said grumpily.

"I take offense to that. We're not demons, it anyone's a demon, it's you."

"Why is that?"

"You came along and ripped Captain Condor's finest ensign away from us. You heartless little rat!" Kite scolded, his anger boiling to the surface.

"I didn't rip her away, she voluntarily chose to come with me," Austin defended, backing against the wall and curling himself up.

"She was perfectly happy to come with us, and then you showed up and ruined everything! You're lucky I'm under strict orders not to kill you yet, otherwise you'd be dead three times over by now!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's too late to apologize now. Your life now rests in the hands of the very people that you so carelessly tore Kestrel away from."

"What do you mean my life?"

"Oh, they have been nice enough to not tell you your expiration date? Well, you're going to find out soon enough, so you might as well here it from me. We gave your little friends a five-day limit to come find you. If they're not here by then, all they'll find is a picked corpse," Kite said bluntly, slicing a thumb across his neck.

"B-But how are they supposed to find us? You didn't leave them anything and we're on an island in the middle of nowhere."

"That's for us to take care of. for now, you just sit tight and do whatever we ask of you, and worry about how short your life could be. Sound good?"

"Yes sir," Austin replied solemnly.

"Good. Now, goodbye."

Kite left the room, Talon turning his head to give Austin one last menacing glare. Kite walked back through the maze of hallways toward one of the many exits. He, like all Raptors, hated the confinement of being under a roof with four walls, and wanted to get aboveground as soon as possible. As he walked, he discussed General Griffon's plans for the week with Talon..

"Talon, you have no idea what's in store for Austin and his little friends. General Griffon has big plans. I don't know how he comes up with this stuff, his plans are always so well-thought-out. General has an idea, he wants to give Kestrel a little more motivation to get here soon, and he knows exactly what will hit her where it hurts. Nothing hurts more than witnessing the pain of those you love."

Kite began laughing maniacally as he ascended the stairs toward the obelisk. Once outside, he headed across the island toward a large crowd that had gathered near the northern beach. He quickly realized that Buzzard had asked him to send Talon to the roost, and sent the hawk away. Talon was the most intelligent hawk of them all, and each of the eight brigades had a hawk of their own. Kite quickly trotted over to where the triplets were gathered and asked them what was going on.

"Bayou and Delta have just arrived," Lanner explained excitedly.

"Now we're just waiting on four more brigades, then we'll have everyone here to welcome Kestrel," Lagger added.

"That great!" Kite replied, turning to watch the two fishing boats come toward the dock. Everyone in the crowd cheered, wit the exception of General Griffon, as the two boats docked themselves and the two brigades climbed off. All fourteen people came running towards the awaiting assembly.

"Kite, it's great to see you!" a young man exclaimed. He was exceedingly skinny and appeared to be about twenty. On his arm perched a hawk, it was smaller than Talon and a bit darker in color.

"Tengmalm! It's been forever! How are things back in Louisiana?" Kite asked, greeting Tengmalm.

"It's great! We were reluctant to leave, but we couldn't disobey General Griffon's orders,"Tengmalm explained.

"Great to have you here. Are you up to date with the plans?"

"Yep. I absolutely love General's plan for motivation. That guy is an evil genius!"

"So, you think you can do it?"

"Certainly. A job like that is simple."

"Great. We'll need you to get started as soon as General sends to coordinates and the 'motivation'," Kite explained.

"Yeah, sounds great. I have been stuck on that boat for a long time, I'm going to walk around the woods, maybe climb some trees."

"Okay, I'll see you around," Kite said as Tengmalm began jogging toward the woods that covered more than half the island. the underground labyrinth had a lot of entrances, many of which were in the forest. In fact, the only entrance that wasn't hidden by a shrub was the obelisk, which was only open at certain times during the day or with a password. Once Kestrel and her friends had received what General hoped was enough clues and motivation, everyone on the island would cordon off the hallways in the labyrinth so that only one route led to the kids' prison cell. Hopefully, the mess that would be left there combined with some of General's motivation would be enough to send them into a frenzy.

**Okay, I have a few questions to pose about this chapter that I'd like you to try and guess at in your reviews.**

**1) What is General's plan for 'motivation'?**

**2) What is Tengmalm going to do?**

**3) What mess will be left in the prison cell?**

**Until next chapter, please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"What are we going to do?!" Dez asked frantically. "The Raptors have Austin and are going to kill him in four days, and we have no clue where he is or how to rescue him!"

"Dez, try to calm down, we'll find him," Ally assured.

"Yeah, the Raptors will make sure of that," Trish added.

"But what if they don't?" Dez asked, on the verge of a fully-fledged panic attack.

"They will, we just have to believe that," Ally said.

"I've nearly lost my best friend twice before, and now I might lose him for real!" Dez exclaimed, his breath quickening with every passing second.

"Dez, calm down," Ally commanded, "this is no different than the previous two times. Everything will turn out okay."

"It's not the same as before. The first time, he was in the hands of people who would do everything they could to help him. Now, he's in the hands of people who are going to kill him in four days!"

"We'll find him before then," Trish assured. "Unless we don't!"

She, too, began to panic and paced frantically back and forth.

"Trish, we will," Ally said, now the only sane person in the room. Dez and Trish now were both frantic, quickly realizing that this might not turn out well.

"We can't lose him!" Trish exclaimed. "What will we tell the world?!"

"Trish, please, calm yourself," Ally begged. "Dez, anyone?"

Dez wouldn't respond either, he was standing shock-still, staring at a small spot in space, murmuring under his breath. Ally then began to comprehend the severity of the situation, and also descended into hysteria.

"We might not find him in time! He might die!" Ally exclaimed.

As all three people were lost in their own horrible thoughts, a rhythmic knocking began on the roof of the hotel room. At first, no one heard it due to their madness, but eventually, Dez snapped out of the rut and alerted the girls to the sound.

"Ally, Trish, do you hear that?" Dez asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like knocking, but in a weird pattern," Trish observed.

"It sounds like Morse code," Dez said.

"Dez! That's it! Morse code! Get a pen and paper, write this down!" Ally commanded.

Dez rushed to grab a little note-page and pencil and began writing down the knocks. Eventually, after about five minutes, the message stopped repeating itself. Dez showed the girls what he had written on the page.

dit dit dah dah dah/ dit dit dit dit dit/ dah dit/ dah dah dah dah dit/ dah dah dah dah dah/ dit dah dah

"None of us know Morse code, what are we supposed to do?" Trish asked.

"Just plug it into a translator," Ally suggested, turning the computer on. She typed the code into the computer and pushed translate.

"25N 90W," Trish read. "What does that mean?"

"They're coordinates, the Raptors just told us where they are," Ally said.

Just then, Ally's phone beeped to life with a text from a blocked number.

"Should I open it?" Ally asked.

"It might be from the Raptors, you should read it," Trish said.

"Okay, here goes."

Ally slowly slid her finger across the screen and opened up her messages. She tapped on the new message and read it aloud to Trish and Dez, "Now that you know where we are, we thought you could use a little extra motivation to get here soon. But you'd better hurry, four days left until we get bored."

"What's the motivation?" Dez asked.

"There's an audio recording attacked to the text," Ally explained.

"Play it," Trish demanded worriedly.

Ally hit the play button next to the message and the audio began to paly. At first, it was silent, but then an awful sound began to break through the quiet. It sounded like someone punching someone else, hard. The persistent punches continued, only to be joined by another sound, a person screaming. Each punch released another horrible screech, each more pain-filled than the one before. Eventually, after almost a minute of this, the screams turned into begs for mercy.

"Please stop it! I can't take this!" The person screamed, agony filling his voice.

"Oh my gosh!" Ally exclaimed. "That sounds like Austin! They're attacking him!"

The screams and hits continued for an agonizing five minutes, Austin's voice growing hoarse from screaming. But, the worst was yet to come. During a pause in the blows, a sickening snap could be heard over the audio. It sounded like a bone had broken cleanly in half, It was followed by a scream far more horrible than any of the others, the Raptors had broken a bone.

"Stop it! Please!" Austin begged over the audio recording.

His plea was answered with another punch, triggering another shout of agony.

"Please stop! Someone make it stop! Ally, please help me!"

That was it. That was the moment when all kindness had fled from Ally's mind like people from a burning building. Austin was out there, in pain, begging for mercy and it was all because of the Raptors. he had asked Ally to help him, and that was exactly what she would do. From that moment on, Ally vowed to do whatever it took to free Austin from those heartless Raptors.

After this, the audio recording continued with more punches, more screams, and more anger rising in Ally's chest. Then suddenly, one final scream was cut short by a resounding clang that sounded like metal smacking against something. After this, there were no more screams, the phone went silent. Then a deep, gravelly voice began speaking on the recording.

"Pretty soon, this won't be enough to satisfy us. You'd better get here soon, if you want to see your friend again. For now, he's alive, but if you aren't here in four days, he may not be. See you soon!" the voice said.

The audio recording ended, leaving Ally, Trish, and Dez to process what had just happened.

"They tortured him," Trish stuttered, staring at Ally's phone as if she didn't believe the message she had just heard.

"We'd better get there soon," Ally said, dumbfounded.

~0~

"Come on, get him out of here," General Griffon commanded, sending Buzzard and Captain Condor across the dark room to fetch the unconscious body of Austin.

"Major Martial, thanks for your help with all the techy stuff. I wouldn't be able to send that text with the recording if it weren't for you. I haven't touched a phone in fifteen years."

"Any time, General, I must be going now," Major Martial replied with a salute. He walked out of the room with the phone in his hand.

"Osprey, Kite, excellent can take the deer over to the central fire pit for someone to prepare for dinner. As for the pan, leave it here, Tengmalm will use it to further strengthen the idea that we hit him with it."

"Yes General," Osprey and Kite answered, carrying a deer carcass between them as they saluted their General.

"Now, Buzzard and Condor, we'll take him to one of the other cells and Tengmalm can work his magic on him after he finishes the room."

"Yes General," they responded, carrying Austin out of the room and down one of the many hallways outside.

"Oh, and pull the knock-out arrow out of his neck when you get to the other cell."

"Yes General."

"Okay Tengmalm, bring ink the leftover animal blood and whatever else you need to fix the cell up," General Griffon instructed.

"General, where should I begin?" Tengmalm asked, entering the room carrying a container made of bamboo.

"Near the shackle on the wall."

"Okay, I'll do my best."

"And afterwards, you need to go over to the boy's new cell and make him look nice."

"As you wish, General."

"We need to make this room look like the scene of an awful torture, and the kid look like the victim of one."

**Confused? Good. I promise, next chapter I'll explain everything. What do you guys think of Tengmalm? Share your thoughts if you'd like. So, until next chapter, please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

When Austin awoke, he found himself alone in a dim cell, a small ache around the front of his neck. This new cell was almost identical to his old one except this one lacked the cot. he was shackled to the wall, but he was on the opposite side of the room than he was last time. At first, he couldn't remember anything from before he was knocked out, but then, slowly but surely, the memory returned to him. And he instantly felt sick at the thought of it.

The Raptors had made him fell such a horrible pain, but it's not the type of pain a person would think of hearing the recording. Throughout the entire ordeal, Austin knew how much this little audio clip would hurt Ally, Trish, and Dez. That hurt worse than any punch you could ever administer. His horror greatened as he remembered what the Raptors had forced him to do.

_"Good day Austin, how are you?" General Griffon asked._

_"I'm fine General," Austin murmured._

_"Don't mumble at me. And I have a favor to ask you."_

_"What would that be?"_

_"How are you at acting?"_

_"I don't know, mediocre I guess."_

_"I need you to scream like you're in horrible agony, an beg us to stop hurting you."_

_"Why don't you just hurt me for real, so I don't have to act?"_

_"Are you suggesting that I do hurt you for real? Because that is very doable, I was just trying to be nice."_

_"No no, acting's fine."_

_"Well, good. This will be even more fun. Martial, Osprey, Kite, you may enter."_

_Major Martial entered the room with nothing but a cell phone, but Osprey and Kite carried a deer carcass. Osprey dropped the deer and dashed back into the hallway to grab a metal pot._

_"What's the deer for?" Austin asked._

_"We need something to punch to make it sound real," General Griffon explained._

_"Why do you need sound effects?"_

_"Because, we're going to send your friends a little audio clip to make them think that you're being tortured."_

_"Why do they need to think that?"_

_"It's a little motivation to get them here sooner."_

_"Don't you think that kidnapping me is motivation enough?"_

_"It's more fun this way. So Osprey and Kite will punch this deer, and eventually break one of its bones, and you will scream and beg for mercy as if they were doing these things to you. And Martial will record it and send it to your friends."_

_"What if I don't scream?"_

_"Then we will kill you," General replied bluntly, withdrawing a knife from his animal-skin belt._

_"Okay, I guess I have no choice but to do it."_

_"You really don't have a choice."_

_General Griffon returned the knife to his belt and signaled to Major Martial to begin recording. For the next seven or eight minutes, Asutin screamed until his throat was raw because his life depended on it. He knew that he was in no real pain, but he also knew that Ally, Trish, and Dez would interpret this as real torture, and become frantic._

"T-they think I'm suffering. They'll come after me frantically to save me from imaginary torture," Austin murmured to himself, staring at the floor in front of him.

"Gald to see you're awake," Tengmalm said, leaning against the doorframe.

"What do you want?" Austin spat.

"Nothing, I just thought you might want to check out your new look," he explained, pulling a mirror out from his deerskin bag.

He handed Austin the mirror and allowed him to take a good look at himself. What Austin saw staring back at him shocked him deep down to the core. The left side of his head looked like someone had smashed it in with a metal pot. His hair was matted with blood, but he knew it wasn't his own.

"Where'd all this blood come from?" Austin asked, gingerly touching his head as if it were a real wound.

"Deer, rabbit, the usual prey."

"That's absolutely disgusting."

"We thought you would say that, that's why we did it while you were asleep."

Austin shivered as he imagined them doing this to him while he slept. he continued to examine the rest of his imaginary injuries. Several spots were scabbed with dried blood, and his entire body looked like it was covered in bruises. He didn't even want to think about how they got it to look so real, if her hadn't known, he would have no doubt that these were real injuries.

"We did a pretty good job, don't you think?"

"Sure."

"Listen, when your friends get here, you need to keep up the act. You say one word to make them even think for a second that this is fake and we will end you. So, I wouldn't recommend you do anything we tell you not to do if you have any scores left to settle in life."

"Yes Tengmalm."

"They'll be here any day. Hopefully, for you at least, they'll be here within three days."

"You guys are maniacs."

"No, we may be maniacal, but we're also geniuses. Isn't it so cool how our wonderful leader, General Griffon, came up with the plan to keep you here and send clues and motivation to your friends back on the mainland. He had a little help from his various brigades, but he's the main brains behind the operation."

"I'm so glad you like my plans," General Griffon said entering the room past Tengmalm, who immediately saluted his general.

"How could anyone not like your plans, they're fantastic General!" Tengmalm insisted.

"Thank you Tengmalm, you may go now," General replied. "I need to chat with our little friend here."

"Yes General," Tengmalm said, saluting General once more before leaving the cell.

"W-What do you need?" Austin asked, petrified on the immensely powerful man in front of him.

"I just wanted to tell you that your friends will be here soon, all of the clues have been sent. All that's left is for them to find their way here."

"How do they know where we are?"

"I sent them our coordinates through a friend of mine back in Florida."

"Who's that?"

"Why would I tell you?! I just wanted to let you in on what we're going to do when your friends arrive. You see, we didn't kidnap you because we want you here. In fact, most of us cant' stand you. We kidnapped you because we were going to use you to get Kestrel back. You are our leverage, she cares about you enough that she would do anything to save your miserably little life."

General was interrupted by Tengmalm quickly returning with an expression of urgency on his face.

"What do you need Tengmalm?! Can't you see I'm in the middle of a monologue?!"

"General it's very important. They've arrived!"

"What?! Well they didn't waste any time. Ready the troops! And send Mottle and Mauritius down here to fetch the kid. And tell Colonel Cooper to grab the IT venom arrows! Get everybody in formation, lowest ensigns closest to the woods. Gee, it's a good thing the last four brigades trickled in over the past two days!"

"Yes General," Tengmalm replied with a salute, rushing back down the hallway.

"You just sit tight, Mottle and Mauritius will be down here in a few minutes to fetch you," General Griffon explained, slamming the door behind him as he hurried off down the hall. Austin sighed as he heard the click of the automatic lock, knowing he was in for a rough afternoon.

~0~

Ally regretted taking a helicopter. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now, hovering hundreds of feet above the island, she was havig second thoughts. As she stared down at the isle, over half-covered in dense forest, she wondered were they would land.

"Excuse me, Mr. Pilor sir?" Ally asked, getting his attention. "Where are we going to land? The only clear space on the island is covered in people."

"That's the thing, we aren't going to land," the pilot explained.

"Then how will we get to the island?"

"You'll jump."

"What?"

"There are parachutes on the backs of your seats, put them on and jump off."

Not wanting to argue, Ally, Dez, and Trish quickly strapped the parachutes on and waited for further instructions.

"Just open the door, jump out, and pull the cord. Worst-case scenario is you land in the water," the pilot instructed. Dez approached the door and cautiously pulled the handle, the chopping noise of the rotor blades instantly filling the cabin.

"When I count to three, the first one jumps! On five, the second goes, and on seven, the third." the pilot shouted.

"Okay!" Dez shouted back.

"One, two three!"

Dez jumped out, leaving just Ally and Trish back in the helicopter.

"Four, five!" the pilot continued, prompting Trish to follow in the redhead's path.

"Six, seven!"

Ally fled the helicopter, screaming as she felt the sickening sensation of free-falling. She watched Dez and Trish pull their cords, sending their colorful parachutes into the sky, and she followed suit, instantly feeling herself slow down. She, Trish, and Dez drifted slowly towards the island, right on course to land towards the front of the mass of people below.

**I had to throw in a helicopter jump, this is an adventure story right? What'd you think of the Raptors' little scheme with thr torture clip? I thought it seemed very Raptor-like. Until next chapter, please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I guess there isn't much to say except that we're picking up exactly where we left off!**

Chapter 9:

"You have got to be kidding me," Kite uttered as he marched into formation behind Osprey.

"What is it?" Harrier, one of the newest recruits, asked from behind him.

"Look up. The three guys are parachuting down," Kite explained, gesturing toward Ally, Trish and Dez floating down toward General Griffon.

"Did they jump?" Vulture asked, marching behind Harrier.

"I guess they had to have jumped, there's nowhere for that helicopter to land," Kite said.

"Hey, be quiet back there!" Lieutenant Buzzard shouted from his position beside Captain Condor.

At the front of the formation, the three skydivers landed safely in a perfect row, lucky for them, directly in front of General Griffon. Had they jumped just a few seconds later, they would have landed on top of the mass of Raptors. They unclipped from their parachutes and advanced toward General Griffon.

"Stop right there," General commanded.

"Who are you?" Dez asked confusedly, regarding General Griffon's crown of bones and feathers, and triple-layered necklace of bones.

"I am General Griffon, leader of all Raptors. I am also trying very hard to restrain myself from killing you on the spot."

"Okay," Dez murmured, shying away from the threatening man.

"Give Austin back to us," Ally commanded confidently.

"Ah, I don't think so. Besides, you're in no position to demand anything from us, we have an army."

"We know what you want," Trish sneered, ignoring the threat.

"I highly doubt that. Lagger, Lanner, Lesser, now!" General commanded.

The triplets sprang out from the formation, bounding over to the three with hungry expressions on their identical faces. Each singled out one of the three, and immediately subdued them by tackling them from the front. Hands now pinned behind their backs, Ally, Trish, and Dez could do nothing but watch as the entire Raptor army retreated into the forest.

"See you later!" Lesser sheered, hopping off Dez and hurrying after the rest of the army. Dez slowly stood, staring at the other two boys that had his friends pinned to the ground.

"Good luck finding us!" they teased in unison as they skipped off into the woods.

"Follow them!" Ally commanded, quickly rising to her feet and sprinting after the boys. She saw the obelisk near the edge of the forest and dashed over to it, Trish and Dez hot on her trail.

"What is it?" Trish asked, out of breath.

"There's a staircase leading underground," Ally observed.

"Should we take it?" Trish questioned.

"Maybe, I doubt we'll find any Raptors in the forest."

"Let's just go and see what's down there," Dez said, leading the way into the lair. The staircase continued down a few feet, then opened up into a small, square room. There appeared to be multiple hallways branching off in different directions, but all but one were completely blocked. The trio followed the open route, which twisted and turned and seemed to go on forever until it reached a door. It was a heavy-duty doo, made of solid metal and engraved with the word Prison. Ally cautiously reached for the handle, surprised to find that it opened easily.

The trio slowly entered the room, finding a very simple, yet gory, message in the corner: a pool of blood. Alongside it, a frying pan lay turned over on its side, dried blood crusting the bottom. Understanding fully what had happened during that audio clip, they retreated from the room, fled back down the winding hallway, and up the stairs into the open. They found themselves face-to-face with the identical triplets, who immediately grabbed them and dragged them back toward the awaiting formation. How the Raptors had done this so quickly was a complete mystery to Ally, and she began to worry as the little boy manhandled her to the front of the formation.

"How'd you like our little piece of artwork?" General Griffon asked evilly. "I call it: Red Herring."

"Why would you call it that?" Ally asked.

"Because it's a false clue."

"What do you mean, false clue?" Trish questioned.

"Let me ask you this: who's blood was in that room?"

"You mean, it wasn't Austin's?" Ally said.

"I'll have you know that no person was physically harmed during the making of that audio recording, bar the knock-out arrow we used as a substitute for smacking him in the head with a frying pan."

"You're joking, right?"

"You can make that judgment."

General snapped his fingers and two men, each sporting a bone crown and two-layer bone necklace, stumbled up from the middle of the formation. Between them, they carried a struggling Austin, his entire body covered in bruises and dried blood, and his hair matted with blood on the left side of his head. The two men finally managed to subdue him by tying his hands together around a tree.

"You are lying to me, you did hurt him!" Ally screamed, lunging forward only to be stopped by Lagger.

"No, Ally, it's all fake, I'm fine," Austin assured.

"Don't listen to them, they can't make you lie to me! Austin, tell me the truth!" Ally yelled, struggling against Lagger's iron grip.

"It's true! They never hurt me, it was all fake! The punches you heard weren't aimed at me, the hit a deer carcass! That's also where they got the blood, from the deer!"

"Austin, stop lying to me! You don't have to cover it up! Let go of me, you little rat!" she yelled at Lagger.

"Boy, I told you not to say a word about it! I specifically instructed you to not say a word about the act! Lucky for you, she doesn't believe you!" General Griffon yelled, stomping up to Austin's tree and smacking him across the face. "But since you already ruined it all, I guess there's no choice but to come clean. We have you right where we want you anyway. Everything the boy said was true."

"Release him! You can't keep him away form us!"

"Yes we can."

"Why do you want him anyway? What do you want from us?"

"You know, we just want you back. Join us again, and we'll spare his life," General Griffon threatened.

A man behind him stepped out of formation, approached Austin, and drew a bow. He aimed the arrow directly at Austin's neck, holding the bowstring with a practiced ease.

"You're bluffing, you wouldn't kill him. That's not a lethal arrow."

"On the contrary, this arrow is filled with IT venom."

"I remember IT venom, Osprey said that it was the most lethal you had. Tell me, what is IT venom?"

"IT stands for inland taipan, the most venomous snake in the world. There isn't much venom in the arrow, just enough to, you know, kill him one hundred times over."

"You wouldn't. I'll never join you!" Ally declared.

"Suit yourself. Cooper, fire," General instructed.

"Wait, no!" Ally cried, stopping Colonel Cooper from shooting.

"Changed your mind?"

"Yes, I'll join you if it means saving Austin."

"Very good, you'll be accepted into the Raptor program,. Everglade, take her to the barracks."

Captain Condor, Buzzard, Osprey, Kite, and three others that Ally didn't recognize stepped out from the formation, surrounding Ally and ushering her into the forest.

"General Griffon, set Austin free. I did what you asked of me," Ally said.

"You see Kestrel, I would set him free, but the expression on your face when you see this would bring me so much joy, I think I'll just kill him instead."

Colonel Cooper released his hold on the bowstring, sending the arrow flying across the gap. It buried itself in Austin's neck, causing his eyes to bulge in alarm, then roll back into his head as he passed out.

"No!" Ally cried, attempting to rush to his side, only to be restrained by Buzzard and Kite.

"It's no use, he's already dead," Buzzard claimed, following Condor into the forest while keeping his hold on Ally.

"You killed him, why would you do such a thing?"

"We didn't do anything," Osprey defended. "Colonel Cooper shot him under the orders of General Griffon. He rules this roost."

"You are monsters."

"No, we're Raptors."

**So, is this a cliffhanger? I'll let you guys decide that for yourselves because, without the magic of hindsight, you can't really tell whether or not this is a cliffhanger. Anyway, leave your thoughts in a review if you'd like. I can assume that most of you are feeling pretty shocked, sad, or angry, but that's just my guess. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys, this is a very special chapter to me. The second break in this chapter is where I ran out of room in my first notebook, and had to enter a new one. This chapter marks the 200th page in writing. Hooray! Anyway, I don't own Austin & Ally, enjoy the chapter!**

Trish and Dez stared in horror at the body of their friend, and just stood there, shocked, as some Raptors carried him away into the forest. Unable to move, they gawked as one of the Raptors, a very young boy, came up to them, sneering.

"What are you staring at?" Lagger questioned.

"Who are you?" Trish retorted.

"I'm Lagger. Now answer my question."

"We're watching your little friends take our friend away after they promised to give him back."

"Aren't you going to leave?"

"Without Austin or Ally? Of course not."

"Well, you're not getting Kestrel back. She's a Raptor now."

"You can't do that!"

"I think we just did. Now, I suggest you leave before this gets ugly," Lagger said, turning around to follow the rest of the Raptors into the forest.

"What do we do now?" Dez asked.

"Call the police?"

"What are they going to do about it?"

"I don't know, put the island under siege."

"These guys live off the land, you can't really put them under siege."

"Right. What do we do?"

"I say we just sit on the beach, steal food from the Raptors, and wait for Ally to escape on her own terms."

"I don't have any better ides. Let's go for it."

Dez and Trish walked a little ways down to the beach, and found a shady spot to sit down in. Dez had a weird feeling in the back of his mind, he had imagined an island sometime before. And the full realization had yet to hit him, the Raptors had killed Austin. Now the memory hit him like a smack in the face: his own private little island of despair.

~0~

"What are you going to do with me?" Ally asked for the hundredth time. She was growing bored sitting in a dank little cell with just Buzzard for company.

"For the last time, I don't know. General Griffon hasn't told us his plan," Buzzard explained.

"You needn't wait any longer," General Griffon announced, "I will tell you my plan."

"Continue," Ally prompted.

"You will become Kestrel once again, but you will not be a member of Everglade because you clearly stated that you don't belong there. Instead, you will not belong to any brigade, as they're all filled to maximum capacity at seven people. Instead of being a brigade member, you will become a servant to me, and everyone else on this island. You will be the lowest of the low, you will always be last. You will eat last, get the last of the supplies, and drink last. Any favor that someone asks of you, you will complete. Do you understand your new set of duties?"

"Yes General. But, why did you go through all this trouble to get me back to the Raptor program if I'm just going to be a servant to everyone? If I'm valuable enough for you to kidnap me and murder my friend, then shouldn't I be in a higher position?"

"Kestrel, you've disgraced us. We want you back to teach you a lesson. Are you familiar with the inner workings of a pack?

"No."

"Well, you are currently Omega. But, if you wish to advance to a higher position, there is one method by which you can achieve that goal. You can challenge an ensign of any brigade. If you win, you will take their place. If you lose, you will remain Omega."

"What kind of challenge?"

"A fight. The first to surrender or perish loses."

"That seems a little extreme. I know you guys live off the land, but this is really inhuman."

"That is the law of the land. It is the law of the pack. It is the law of the Raptors."

~0~

The blackness had come so quickly, Austin had barely even had time to process that he had been shot before he passed out. Now, he awoke in a cell extremely similar to the one he'd been kept in for so long before Ally had arrived. Ally, she had been willing to rejoin the Raptors just to save Austin's life. And, due to another one of the Raptors' stupid acts, she thought she had failed. The arrow had been nothing more than a fast-acting tranquilizer, yet Ally would rather suffer under the Raptors' control than take that chance.

Austin knew one thing: he had to find a way to let Ally know that he was alive. He didn't know where she was, or where he was for that matter, but he knew that she would be somewhere on the island. He searched the walls, finding no chain attached to them, meaning he was free to move about the room. Just to be sure, he tried the door, which was, of course, locked. The only object in the room was a lightbulb on a chain that hung from the ceiling.

Nothing of much use was available, so Austin decided that he would have to wait to develop a plan. As he made this decision, Generall Griffon entered the cell, flanked by two other intimidating men.

"Well, Sleeping Beauty, it's about time you woke up," General Griffon teased.

"What do you want?" Austin asked defiantly.

"Is it so wrong for a warden to check on his prisoners?"

"Why are you even keeping me here, you said that all you wanted was Ally."

"We're still deciding your fate. As for your two other friends, they'd better get off the island soon or we'll cast them into the sea."

"Why don't you just let me go and I'll never bother you again?"

"What fun would that be?"

"How is this fun for you? Are you some sort of psychopath?!"

"Why wouldn't it be fun? Does a man have to be psychopathic to enjoy a little game?" General Griffon remarked, strutting from the room with the arrogance of a peacock. His cronies followed, closing the door behind them. Austin sat in the corner, pondering his escape, when an idea popped into his head.

**So, what'd you think of the plot twist? You didn't think that I'd be cruel enough to actually kill off Austin, did you? Be honest, how many of you guessed that the arrow was fake? What'd you think of General Griffon's speech about the law of the land? What do you think Austin's idea for escape is? (Hint: If you watched the Mythbusters MacGyver special and paid close attention to the description of the cell, you just might be able to figure it out)**

**Until next chapter, please read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

Chapter 11:

MacGyver would have been proud of Ally that day. After General Griffon had left, Ally sat alone in her cell thinking of a plan to escape. Her cell was bare, it contained nothing but a light bulb suspended from the ceiling. A crazy plan had just popped into her head, but it just might work. She had reached up to the fragile chain that held the light, and yanked it with all her might until the chain snapped in two. She place the light bulb on the floor and smashed it, providing herself access to the light bulb filament. She carefully removed the filament from its base and flattened it. She approached the locked door and, after nearly an hour of trying, she heard the satisfying click. The door opened and Ally cautiously peeked her head out into the empty hallway. The coast seemed clear for the time being, so Ally stepped quietly out of the cell, making sure to close the door behind her. She found herself faced with three hallways, one on either side and one directly in front of her.

She decided to follow the hallway straight ahead, and hoped she would eventually find a staircase that led aboveground. She set out down the hallway and after an eternity of carefully planning out each step, she began blindly guessing which path to take. The turns she made eventually became a monotonous pattern in her mind: left, straight, right, straight, left, right, right, straight, left, right, left, straight. After what seemed like hours, she finally began to wonder why she hadn't encountered anybody. It seemed too good to be true, this was too easy. Not a moment after this thought entered her mind, she heard the dreaded sound of footsteps coming from a few halls away. She instantly stopped, slowly backing away from the source of the sound. Too late, she realized she was backing in the wrong direction as her back hit another person's. She flung herself around and prepared to fight, only to find herself face-to-face with Austin.

"Ally?" he questioned, not believing his own eyes.

"Austin, I thought you were dead!" Ally exclaimed, embracing her friend in the tightest hug she could manage.

"Ally, you just alerted everyone down here to our presence."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so glad to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too, but we have to get out of here."

"I've been trying to find an exit for the past two hours, it's disorienting down here. I don't know if I was traveling in circles, or if I'm on the other side of the island. All the hallways look the same."

"I know, I've been doing the same thing. It's a miracle that we ran into each other."

"The only way we're going to get out of here is if we find someone who knows their way around. And the only people who know that are out to get us."

"Hey, quiet! Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen."

In the distance, two people could be heard mid-conversation.

"What are we going to do? If they see us, we're as good as dead!" Austin said.

"Hide from them. Then we follow them from a distance. They have to be leaving sometime, they'll lead us to an exit. Follow me!" Ally commanded, pulling Austin behind her as she walked a little ways down a side hallway. The pressed themselves against the wall and sighed in relief as the two pelt-clad Raptors passed them without noticing. On the back of their pelts was a symbol, it looked like a triangle with a curvy line coming out of it. After their footsteps had faded into the distance, Austin and Ally tiptoed after them, making sure to keep them in sight.

"I'm starving," one of the Raptors complained. He was quite short, but very lean, as if he hadn't eaten in a month.

"Don't worry Rapax, we're heading toward camp right now," the other replied. He was the opposite, very tall and a bit wider around the middle.

"I know, but I'm hungry now," Rapax said.

"What do you think we're having? Venison, rabbit, turkey?"

"You're making me hungrier Polyborus, stop talking about food."

"Okay," Polyborus agreed.

"Hey, do you hear that? It sounds like footsteps."

Austin and Ally held their breath as Rapax and Polyborus stopped to listen. Luckily, they didn't notice the two teenagers and continued down the hallway. After a few more minutes of cautious walking, and listening to Rapax and Polyborus discuss the Raptors 'assistant' in the Everglades, the two Raptors in front of them reached a staircase. They began their ascent and, after about a minute, Austin and Ally followed. They reached the top of the staircase to find the obelisk, and climbed aboveground.

"It worked! We're out!" Ally exclaimed, drawing unwanted attention from a certain two Raptors.

"Hey, how'd you get out?" Rapax yelled.

"Austin, run!" Ally commanded.

"Ally, you know I still can't run very well," Austin said in reference to his semi-paralyzed ankle.

"Well, now's the time to improve," Ally said, grabbing Austin's wrist and yanking him after her.

"Hey, stop!" Polyborus demanded, tearing off into the forest after them.

"Ally, I can't keep this up forever, my ankle won't hold," Austin said.

"You have to! We need to get away!" Ally screamed breathlessly.

"Ally, head for the beach."

"Why, we'll be exposed!"

"Just trust me!" Austin yelled, leading Ally toward the coast.

**Escape! Finally! How long do you think it'll take until Rapax and Polyborus alert the rest of the camp? And, to help you all keep track of this Raptor army, I'm thinking about posting a whole new story that will act as a guide to the Raptor army. Do you guys think that would help you guys? If yes, just tell me so in a review. If not, just tell me so in a review. I wouldn't want to waste my time writing a guide that nobody would use. Until next chapter, please read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the second-to-last chapter of Raptors & Revenge! Enjoy! I don't own Austin & Ally.**

Chapter 12:

They continued to dash through the forest, Rapax and Polyborus hot on their trails. When they reached the sandy shore, they continued to sprint down the beach. They waded into the ocean as fast as the dense water would allow, and took off swimming for their lives. Rapax and Polyborus halted in the shallow surf, not wanting to waste the energy chasing the fugitives. Austin and Ally continued swimming parallel to shore until they reached an empty stretch of beach. Fortunately for them, it was dinnertime, and the eight brigades were eating at their separate camps. It would take a while for news of their escape to reach everyone. Soaking wet, they climbed ashore, and they noticed two figures sprinting down the beach towards them.

"Austin!" Dez exclaimed. "You're alive!"

"Dez!" Austin yelled back.

"Ally!" Trish squealed.

"I'm so glad you're all okay!" Dez said, joining in the group hug.

"Guys, the Raptors are on our tails, we have to get out of here as soon as possible," Ally urged.

"Let's call that helicopter pilot that flew us inhere, hopefully he can get here in time," Dez said.

"I'll call," Trish said, pulling he rcell phone from her pocket and dialing the number. After a rushed, two-minute conversation, she hung up.

"He'll be here in five to ten minutes," she informed.

"We may not have five minutes," Austin said worriedly.

"Oh no," Dez stated.

"What's the matter Dez?" Ally asked.

"Look up," Dez instructed, pointing toward the sky where the silhouettes of eight hawks were circling directly over the island.

"They sent scouts," Austin said.

"The hawks will report back, then lead the Raptors right to us," Ally explained.

A shout could be heard in the distance, and all eight hawks immediately dove into the forest, ready to lead their masters to the group of runaways.

"We've got to move," Austin said urgently.

the group hurried along the shore, putting as much distance between them and the forest, they heard the caws of multiple hawks, and the sound of a honking goose. Luckily, they also heard the sound of a helicopter's rotor blades approaching rapidly from farther in the ocean, and saw their savior out on the horizon.

"This is going to be close," Ally winced.

"We should swim out into the ocean and be picked up from there," Austin suggested.

"But what if he doesn't see us?" Trish asked.

"We'll have to hope he does. Now, let's get a move on."

They began to wade out into the water, and swam out to sea where the helicopter's path led. As it passed over them, they made as much noise and splashing as they could in an attempt to attract the pilot's attention. He hovered over them, and sent down a ladder. Unfortunately, the Raptors had closed in. And it wasn't just Raptors, they had help. An entire gaggle of about ten geese was flying toward them in the classic V formation. As the geese neared them, so did the helicopter's ladder. Ally forced Trish to climb up first, then Dez. The geese began to land in the water surrounding the ladder. As the geese began closing in around Austin and Ally, Austin forced Ally onto the ladder first. But as Austin attempted to follow her up the ladder, the geese had gotten to him. They violently pecked at his legs and flew out of the water to body slam him full-on. His ascent was halted as the geese discovered a new, more effective tactic: pecking at his hands, removing him of purchase on the ladder.

"Austin, don't let go!" Ally screamed over the whirring of the helicopter. Her cries were proving futile, as Austin's hands were mangled and bleeding from intelligent goose attacks. With one well-aimed blow from a goose's beak, he lost his grip and fell into the water below. The geese immediately surrounded him like vultures to a carcass and dragged him under. Ally, Trish, and Dez watched in horror from the helicopter above as their friend disappeared beneath the surface.

The geese continued to hold him underwater, and it took Ally a few seconds to realize what they were doing. The geese were trying to drown him, and, for the time being, they were succeeding. However, Austin wasn't going down without a fight and geese started to thrash about wildly as Austin's fists attempted to bash them. Yet it was difficult to tread water and fight at the same time and Austin was heavily outnumbered. Ally knew immediately what she needed to do, so she climbed halfway down the ladder and jumped off into a pack of three geese. She grabbed a skinny goose neck in each hand, and bashed their heads together. The poor things didn't stand a chance, they were unconscious before they realized what was happening. The third goose fled in fear, and decided to attack the weaker opponent with all his buddy geese.

Ally swam toward Austin, who was quickly losing his fight against the remaining eight geese, and fought her was through the wall of water fowl. Austin was clearly running out of steam as the geese marauded him. Luckily, Ally reached him in time and attacked the geese with all the anger that she felt toward the Raptors. Within a minute, the area was void of conscious geese; they had all fled or been knocked out. Ally swam to assist Austin, who could barely keep his head above water on his own. The helicopter flew over to them, and Ally impelled Austin ahead of her, ready to steady him if he lost his hold. Once within the safety of the helicopter, they both collapsed into their seats.

"Guys, I'm so glad you're both okay!" Trish exclaimed, hugging Ally.

"Who knew geese could be so vicious?" Dez joked.

"Austin, your hands!" Ally observed worriedly.

"They're just a little scraped up, I'm fine," he insisted.

"If you say so."

"We are never coming back to the Everglades," Trish decided. "Nothing good ever happens to us in the Everglades."

"What about meeting Gator?" Dez said. "He's not that bad.

"Actually, he's a dirty traitor," Ally answered.

"What do you mean?" Trish questioned.

"When we escaped, we followed these two Raptors to get aboveground. They were talking about Gator and how he sent the Morse code message on the roof to assist the Raptors," Ally explained.

"What Morse code message?" Austin inquired.

"When the Raptors were holding you captive, they send us little clues that would help us find you," Dez informed.

"That's nice of them."

"Yeah, so nice," Trish said sarcastically.

"they were actually not bad, as far as kidnappers go."

"True, but out of perspective, they're awful," Ally said.

"They sure have some twisted values."

"Yeah, twisted for sure," Dez added.

"Do you thing they'll ever bother us again?" Austin asked.

"I hope not, but they're extremely unpredictable."

They ended the conversation on that note, and all sighed with a combination of exhaustion and relief. Ally gazed out the window at the receding island, wondering how the Raptors would react to their escape.

**So, what'd you think? I know what you may be thinking: really, geese? Believe it or not, geese really are vicious, especially when protecting their young, so it's not so improbable that they could be trained to attack. Anyway, only one more chapter to go after this! Until then, please read and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here it is! The final chapter of Raptors & Revenge! Not much important happens in this chapter, it's mainly just a quick wrap-up. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13:

After the helicopter landed back in the Everglades, the gang returned to Miami. None of them wanted to spend any more time in that god-forsaken place. They were met by their parents, who only had vague ideas about the Raptors and the original events in the Everglades. Their parents were completely clueless as to what happened during what was supposed to be leisure time after the concert with Eleonora. After explaining their adventures in great detail, they received the usual stream of parental worry, Austin especially. Ally, Trish, and Dez didn't even see him the whole next day as Mike and Mimi had taken it upon themselves to quarantine him to make sure he was okay. Austin finally managed to escape their twisted reasoning and arrived at Sonic Boom on Saturday morning, two days after their return.

"Looks like you managed to break out," Ally joked, reorganizing the area around the counter.

"I don't know why they did that, I'm perfectly fine. Anyway, isolation wouldn't have helped," Austin said.

"I can see where they're coming from," Dez added. "you did nearly die. They probably wanted to check for emotional scars."

"Dez, when did you become so philosophical?" Ally asked.

"Dunno," Dez responded.

"Well, there aren't any emotional scars, but there may be physical ones," Austin explained.

"What do you mean?" Trish asked.

"I haven't run full-put in forever, I don't thin I've ever ran like that post-accident, and my leg didn't really appreciate the strain. I'm still sore."

"well I'm glad you're just sore instead of dead, or under the control of the Raptors," Ally said.

"That reminds me," Dez said, "I've been wondering how you two escaped. The Raptors must have had you in locked cells."

"They did, but I picked the lock," Ally explained.

"You did! I did too! What did you use, a bobby pin?" Austin asked.

"No, I smashed the light bulb and used the filament."

"I did the exact same thing."

"That's odd," Trish said.

"Great minds think alike," Ally said.

"Hey guys, I think the Raptors are coming after us again," Dez said as a man entered the store with a falcon perched on his forearm.

"We have to hide, go to the practice room now!" Ally commanded, ushering the group up the stairs. Her dad walked out of the practice room just as they neared the landing.

"Hey Ally, what's up?" he asked affably.

"Dad, I think there's a Raptors in the store. We have to get him out of here," Ally insisted.

"Don't be silly, he probably just took a wrong turn in getting to the falconry class, which is actually on the other side of the mall. I don't know what all the confusion is, he's the third person to come in here with a falcon," Mr. Dawson explained.

"There's a falconry class in a mall?" Dez questioned.

"Yeah, it's a once-a-week thing over by the pet store. They have some professional guy with falcons," Trish said.

"How do you know about this?" Austin asked.

"I used to work near there."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"We should take that class," Dez suggested. "Maybe beat the Raptors at their own game."

"Are you crazy, we're going to go to extreme lengths to avoid things that remind us of the Raptors," Ally said.

"Does that mean you're getting rid of your talon necklace?" Austin asked hopefully.

"Yes. Why do you seem so happy about that?" Ally questioned.

"Now I'm winning the animal jewelry contest again!" Austin cheered, grabbing his shark-tooth necklace.

"You just wait, I'll find something," Ally threatened.

"Fine, but no matter how hard you try, yours will never be as personal or special as mine."

"Huh?"

"Good luck finding a necklace that used to be embedded in your own leg."

"That might be difficult, but nothing can ever compete with that necklace. I gave it to you, after all."

"I'll give you that, you did make it."

"Guys, stop bickering," Trish insisted.

"Question: do you think the Raptors actually have access to venom that can kill a person 100 times over?" Dez asked.

"Maybe, we'll never know."

"Let's just forget about the Raptors and get on with our lives.

And that's exactly what they did. With Raptors the furthest thing form their minds, Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez continued living, without a single threat from shady bird-peop0le., It seemed that after two attempts, the Raptors finally realized that no amount of bribing or blackmail could separate Ally from her friends. The Raptors learned that brute force trembles in fear at the majesty and power of a strong friendship, now reinforced from multiple near-death scenarios that promise to keep this group together forever.

**Well, that's the end of it. I will most likely not be writing another sequel, unless you all review this story and PM me like crazy begging for another story. Even if I do end up writing another one, it will probably be a while before it comes out because I'd have to start from the very beginning, after inspiration has struck. However, while a sequel is very unlikely, there IS an alternate ending to this story that I've already written and will begin to post in a few days. If you like tragedy stories, go and read the alternate ending, I find it pretty interesting and emotional. But, if you're not a tragedy person, don't read the alternate ending. I'm not going to say too much, but I will tell you that that ending is not nearly as happy as this one. It will be a tragedy/drama story called Austin's Star. **

**After the alternate ending is posted, I'm taking a break from the Austin & Ally fandom since I have no more ideas for stories. If there's a story you'd love to read, but can't find the inspiration to write yourself, just PM me the general idea of the story, and I may be able to formulate a story around it. There is one idea I've had for a week or so based off of Monsters Inside Me, but there're a lot of kinks to be worked out in that. Anyway, goodbye! I hope to see some of you reading and reviewing the alternate ending!**


End file.
